criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Bro
Zombie Bro is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Zombie Homeland and the second case in the Amygdala Avenue district of The Walled City of Seattle. Plot After the player's first murder investigation, the player and Nick were assigned by Chief Babineaux to check out a homicide at a party in one of the fraternities at the University of Washington. They then headed to the fraternity and discovered the corpse of fraternity brother Joseph Branley, dressed as Julius Caesar, stabbed in the hip in quick succession. After Ravi determined that the victim was stabbed ten times, Nick then consumed the brain in battered barbecue wings, soon becoming an energetic and fraternity humored brother. They then suspected the victim's fraternity brother Chad Williamson, the victim's girlfriend Faith Costner and rivalling student Charles Daly in the murder before Nick then attempted to play a game of beer pong with a couple of other fraternity brothers. Soon after, the player and Nick were informed by Detective Cavanaugh that he had a lead in their case. Detective Cavanaugh then explained that he had found out the victim's connections to a local suspected drug dealer in Seattle, Bernard McDonough, which prompted Nick and the player to question Bernand in the homicide before they then searched the university's grounds, suspecting professor Stan Parker in the murder. They then discovered that Joseph had broken bro code by not helping Chad with a few jobs and that he had argued with his girlfriend Faith. Soon after, as Nick and the player discussed the case, an angry Xavier came toward the player, makeup and glitter on his face and 'FART' written on his forehead, blaming Nick for the prank. As Xavier started lecturing about how it wasn't funny, Nick then had a vision about Charles telling him about something that wasn't funny. Afterwards, Izabela then confessed to doing the prank after Nick gave her the idea. Xavier then went to wash the makeup off as Nick and the player questioned Charles about what was not funny, the student telling them that Joseph had gotten drunk and ruined a drunk driving speech he was giving. After they collected enough motives, they then arrested the victim's fraternity brother, Chad Williamson, for the murder. The player and Nick then confronted Chad about the murder, but the fraternity brother denied the accusations against him. Nick then contradicted Chad, reminding him that in "bro code", he shouldn't lie, which caused Chad to crack and confess to the murder. Chad then told them, as he sobbed, that the victim was an idiot and that Faith didn't deserve what she got. He then told them that Joseph would hit his girlfriend from time to time, soon discovering the truth after he saw Faith running out of the fraternity, with a black eye and crying. He then went to see Faith later soon, learning the truth from her, before she pleaded for him to not tell anyone as she didn't want her family to find out. Chad then confessed that he had felt sorrow for Faith and hate for Joseph, after knowing what he did. Later when Joseph decided to host a party at the fraternity, he then saw the victim dressed as Julius Caesar, clearly gloating how he was in control of anything he liked. Remembering Faith's injuries, he then snapped and stabbed Joseph in the crowd, leaving him to collapse and bleed out. They then sent Chad to trial, where Judge Michalka found it suitable to sentence Chad to fifteen years in prison for the murder. After the trial, the head commander of Fillmore Graves, Major Buckley, came to the station. He then told the player and Chief Babineaux that after their discoveries in the past two murder investigations they had investigated, he wanted them to investigate the suspicious drug that Livia and Nick's late mother had discovered. He then told them to investigate the university grounds as many drug dealing has happened in the dead of night there. Chief Babineaux then sent the player with Livia to investigate due to Nick's mysterious absence from duty. The duo then headed to the university grounds where they found an empty capsule that likely contained drugs. They then collected a sample that Olivier was able to successfully identify the drug as the same type of Utopium Evangelina had found prior to her death. Olivier also revealed that he found DNA traces from the victim and one of their suspects, Bernard. Livia then confessed to the player that he was the cause for the Lake Washington boat party massacre as he had been dealing a tainted form of Utopium that caused the chemical reaction of "zombieism" that very night, which turned him, Livia and a few others at the party into zombies. Livia then reluctantly went with the player to question Bernard on the drugs, the suspected drug dealer denying any involvement with it, explaining that the victim asked him to deal it for him, but had refused. He then told Livia that he was a changed man, and that he was pursuing other means of business that didn't involve criminal activities. He then suggested to look into the victim's affairs as he was the one with the drugs they had found. They then investigated the victim's bedroom and discovered some torn pieces that they restored to find a note, telling the victim to get the drug onto the streets. The player and Livia then headed to Fillmore Graves and informed Commander Buckley of their discoveries and Major then promised to look out for locations of Utopium dealing as soon as he can. Meanwhile, Xavier, despite the prank that Nick and Izabela pulled off on him earlier, told the player that he was worried for Nick as he had gone missing following the arrest. He and the player then decided to check out the fraternity foyer, soon finding Nick's shirt stained with a series of pink flakes. Olivier then revealed that the pink flakes were dried nail polish. They then remembered that one of their suspects, Faith Costner, had been wearing pink nail polish during the investigation. They then questioned Faith, who confessed that she had saw Nick kissing another man, before he then got embarrassed and left the fraternity before she could give him his discarded shirt back. They then tracked an embarrassed Nick to the university campus park where Nick then confessed that he lost control of himself and let Joseph's brain take over and that he felt embarrassed and confused. He then confessed that he missed his mother and that she had always kept him straight despite his teenage behaviour toward her. Xavier then reluctantly comforted Nick with a hug and told him that he understood that Nick couldn't control himself when coming up with the prank, but asked Nick to keep fighting justice for his mother. Nick then wiped his tears and agreed, before the trio then went out to a 24-hour burger joint for a late night snack. After all the events, the Chief then told the detectives that they would need to continue looking into their investigation of the Utopium dealing on the streets when Commander Buckley got more information for them. Summary Victim *'Joseph Branley' (found stabbed in the hip in quick succession) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'Chad Williamson' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect smokes electronic cigarettes *The suspect eats peanut butter cookies Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect wears an university badge Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect smokes electronic cigarettes *The suspect eats peanut butter cookies Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect smokes electronic cigarettes *The suspect eats peanut butter cookies Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect smokes electronic cigarettes Appearance *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect smokes electronic cigarettes *The suspect eats peanut butter cookies Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes. *The killer eats peanut butter cookies. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer wears an university badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Delta Sigma Iota Fraternity. (Clues: Victim's Body, Laurel Wreath, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo Strip; New Suspect: Chad Williamson) *Question Chad Williamson about his frat brother's murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Memory Box Unlocked) *Examine Memory Box. (Result: Locket of Girlfriend; New Suspect: Faith Costner) *Inform the victim's girlfriend of her boyfriend's murder. *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Rivalry Article; New Suspect: Charles Daly) *Interrogate Charles about his rivalry with the victim. *Examine Laurel Wreath. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes electronic cigarettes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Bernard McDonough about his deals with the victim. (Attribute: Bernard drinks beer; New Crime Scene: University Grounds) *Investigate University Grounds. (Clues: Book Bag, Trash Can) *Examine Book Bag. (Result: Faded Textbook) *Examine Faded Textbook. (Result: S PARKER; New Suspect: Stan Parker) *Question Professor Parker about his student's death. (Attribute: Stan smokes electronic cigarettes and drinks beer) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats peanut butter cookies; New Crime S Scene: Victim's Study Desk) *Investigate Victim's Study Desk. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chalk Board) *Examine Chalk Board. (Result: Penalty Board Revealed) *Question Chad about the penalties against the victim. (Attribute: Chad eats peanut butter cookies, smokes electronic cigarettes and drinks beer) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: Faith smokes electronic cigarettes) *Ask Faith about her argument. (Attribute: Faith eats peanut butter cookies and drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Charles Daly about "what" was not funny. (Attribute: Charles drinks beer, eats peanut butter cookies and smokes electronic cigarettes; New Crime Scene: Fraternity Foyer) *Investigate Fraternity Foyer. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message to Victim) *Ask Stan about Joseph's "final warning". (Attribute: Stan eats peanut butter cookies) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: LSD Found) *Analyze LSD Sheets. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Bernard about the LSD the victim had. (Attribute: Bernard smokes electronic cigarettes) *Investigate University Statue. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Victim's Sash) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Letter Opener) *Analyze Letter Opener. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Letter Opener; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Victim's Sash. (Result: Colorful Fuzz) *Analyze Colorful Fuzz. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an university badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Are You Ready For Some Zombies? (2/5). (No stars) Are You Ready For Some Zombies? (2/5) *See what Major Buckley wants. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate University Grounds. (Clue: Locked Capsule) *Examine Locked Capsule. (Result: Empty Drug Capsule) *Examine Empty Canister. (Result: Drug Sample) *Analyze Drug Sample. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Bernard McDonough about the circulating drugs. *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Written Note) *Inform Commander Buckley of the developments. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate University Foyer. (Clue: Nick's Shirt) *Examine Nick's Shirt. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Faith if she knows where Nick has gone. *Find Nick and make sure that he is okay. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Zombie Homeland Category:Amygdala Avenue